Computer systems with a computer chassis are well known. Typically, a connector panel is provided on a back panel of the computer chassis, into which external components such as peripheral devices can be plugged via plug connectors and be connected to the computer system in a signaling manner.
Such systems come with the disadvantage that the connector panel is easily accessible from the outside and plugged peripheral devices can easily be stolen and/or manipulated. Such problems occur in large offices with a plurality of computer systems.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a computer system that contributes to protection against theft and/or manipulation of external components connected to the connector panel and characterized by a simple structure and easy mounting.